McKinley Asylum
by AGleek
Summary: When Rachel Berry gets admitted into an asylum, her world is turned upside down. She tries to find her place in the hierachy of the asylum that is filled with vicious cheerleaders and violent bullies and schemes to escape the mental institution-not knowing that this will cause a chain of events that could be fatal for everyone. / AU, OCs, Rated M for a reason.


**So, after I realised my first fanfiction "I don't know you but I want you all the more for that" was absolutely rubbish, I got the perfect idea for a different kind of glee fanfiction. This is the second time I am writing something in English as I am a native German. So, feel free to point out mistakes I made in reviews-which I really, really love. I hope it's acceptable, but I know I am not 100% free of mistakes.  
**

**Now, at first, a few infos about the story:  
**

**Title:** McKinley Asylum

**Synopsis: **When Rachel Berry gets admitted into the McKinley Asylum, her world is turned upside down. As she reflects her past, she tries to find her place in the hierachie of the asylum that is filled with vicious cheerleaders, violent bullies and all sorts of other thugs. With the help of her other cellmates she schemes to escape the mental institution-not knowing that this will cause a chain of events that could be fatal for everyone.

**Rating:** M for language, drug misuse, (sexual) violence, sex and some hefty emotional scenes.

**Universe: **Totally AU, obviously, but almost all the characters are like in the TV show.

**Now: enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**CHAPTER I - THE ASYLUM**

Rachel Berry wasn't sure how she got here. Sure, she was so ambitious she would kill for success. She knew it herself. But what did she do to actually get dragged into an asylum? She couldn't remember. _Oh, shit._ Maybe that was it. She couldn't remember. Has she gone insane? Was she a manipulative bitch who would do anything to be the center of attention?

No. _That isn't Rachel Berry_, she said to herself. In fact, Rachel Berry is a star. She was born to shine. And there was no way to shine in an mental hospital called _McKinley Asylum. How did she get here_? The question swirled around her head one more time as her driver turned into a huge driveway which was surrounded by a bunch of dilapidated trees. Not much farther away she saw the asylum she was about to be locked in. It was an enormous mansion built with chunky, grey bricks. All color seemed to have been washed out of it. The weather reflected Rachel's mood perfectly—it has been raining for more than eighteen hours.

"Here we are," the driver said. She hated the driver. He was the reason she was admitted to the asylum. Jesse St. James. Her fiancé. She didn't want to think about her horrible past, what Jesse did to her… Nor did she want to even _talk_ to him. He betrayed her in every way possible. Emotionally—sexually. She lowered her head, not able to look Jesse into the eye. Instead, she donned her hat and went out of the car. As Rachel inhaled the cold air, she stepped into a puddle. A few seconds later, as Jesse pulled out of the driveway, the car drove through this puddle—of course, Jesse did this absolutely unintentionally. _Yeah. Unintentional my ass_—and soaked her neatly smoothed dress. Rachel was furious but she decided to let it go. All her belongings were gathered in a small, pink purse she carried around with her. Jesse brought all of her clothes to the asylum five weeks ago, at a time she did not even know she was going to be admitted at _McKinley_. All of a sudden, two guards and an Indian man stood in front of her, wearing a tuxedo and smiling.

"Welcome to the McKinley Asylum," he said with a funny accent. "I am Chief Figgins. I am here to take you to your cell."

_Sweet irony._ Rachel knew there was no way she was going to be properly treated here,—Jesse never would have looked for a porper asylum but for one that misused its patients and maybe even raped them—yet this introduction was really nice. "Well, thank you. My name is…" Rachel tried to say, but she got cut off.

"You only talk if I tell you to. Do you understand?" Figgins said. "Oh, I'm sorry…" Rachel tried to answer but suddenly she felt a shock in her system. Her whole body seemed to shiver as she realized the two guards just gave her an electric shock. There it was. Rachel's last hope that maybe Jesse wasn't an asshole after all. That maybe he really thought Rachel was sick and needed professional help. How could she have been so stupid? People do not change. The pain went away but she could barely focus on what Figgins had to say. The guards dragged her into the building. After the door closed, they let her go. _Now there is no turning back, _she thought to herself. Not that there ever was a chance to run away. But now she was here, in an asylum in the middle of Ohio, away from her family, her friends… Suddenly she felt incredibly sad.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as Figgins handed her a few clothes. Rachel took them and looked at them with disgust. "Every inmate wears the same type of clothes. Red overall, white sweater and black boots. No exceptions." He said. Rachel did not dare to say something. Even though the guards weren't there anymore, she did not want to get another electric shock as the first one was still spreading in her system. Whilst talking to her, Figgins guarded her through the hallways of _McKinley_.

"Here is your cell block," he said. As he opened a heavy steel door, Rachel could hear some noise. It was the laughter of young women. When Figgins stepped into the room, it fell silent. The corridor was surrounded by cells. Behind big black bars, Rachel could see a few women her age. One of the women actually stepped forward as close as possible and talked to her.

"Ooh. See who's there. It's Rachel Berry herself. Guided by Figgins himself." The Latina said. _How did she know Rachel's name? _Just a few seconds later, Figgins went to the cell block and gave the woman an electric shock. Instead of crying out loud, she only laughed, turned back and gave a blonde woman a passionate kiss.

"This is your cell block." Figgins said. Rachel went into the room and looked around it. She shared the room with four other women although their areas were separated by heavy black bars. Those were also used to separate the room from the corridor. She could literally see every single inmate that was located in her corridor—including the Latina who talked to her and appeared to be a lesbian. She still kissed her blonde cellmate through the bars that separated the areas. The women that were in Rachel's block did not seem that bad. There was a woman with short blonde hair, who must have been the most beautiful girl Rachel has ever seen. Her bone structure was flawless, her hair neatly styled and her lips… Oh, they must have been the most delicious lips Rachel has ever seen in her entire life. If she was a lesbian, just like the Latina, she would definitely want to kiss that girl. The area on the right was inhabited by an Asian woman who seemed to be a goth. Behind her stood another girl with a cat-like face and blonde hair. Figgins closed the cell block and locked it.

"If you have any questions, now is the time to ask," he said. Rachel did not dare to say anything, so she just shook her head.

"Fine, then." Figgins said. "Welcome to the asylum."

* * *

**A short first chapter, but I tend to always write short texts. The next chapter is going to explore Rachel's past with Jesse that was hinted in this chapter and will furthermore flesh out the different characters of the story-including the biggest character of all: the asylum.**


End file.
